


Malfunction

by SeverusSnapeFan



Series: The Trials and Desperation of Spider-Man [6]
Category: Captain America (Movies), Iron Man (Movies), Marvel Cinematic Universe, spider-man homecoming
Genre: A little bit of angst, Civil War Team Iron Man, Close Calls, Desperation, Father-Son Relationship, Gen, Jarvis lives, Not Avengers AOU compliant, Omorashi, Parental Figure Tony Stark, Post-Captain America: Civil War (Movie), Secret Identity
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-07-14
Updated: 2018-07-14
Packaged: 2019-06-10 12:15:05
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,186
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/15291318
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/SeverusSnapeFan/pseuds/SeverusSnapeFan
Summary: Peter wasn’t sure what happened, one minute he was fighting and the next the suit went dark. He decided right then and there he hated EMP blasts. He just hoped he didn’t mess up the suit.





	Malfunction

**Author's Note:**

  * For [Mandancie](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Mandancie/gifts).



> I haven’t forgiven Steve Rogers. I’m really trying but I haven’t. Bare with me, hopefully I’ll get there. 
> 
> This is for one of my biggest fans. I hope she likes it!

Peter was frantic as he danced in place in the elevator, waiting impatiently as it slowly went up. “Jarvis, can you make it go faster?” He asked desperately.

“Place your palm against the wall, on the biometric pad,” Jarvis replied promptly. “Young Peter, might I advise you to visit the toilet as soon as possible. Your bladder capacity is 90% full,” The A.I. Added.

Peter winced because, yeah he had known his bladder was full, but hearing it like that was awful. If anything it made his situation even more urgent. He was awarded however when the elevator went up faster, skipping number as it did so. 

This must be what Tony usually did because the Billionaire never complained about it taking forever. He paced around maybe ten minutes more before the elevator stopped on the common floor.

“Jarvis is dad on this floor or in the lab?” He asked absently, not wanting to get out and waste time. 

He might actually wet his suit and then have to explain that to Tony. After all, Tony was the only one who knew where the emergency control in the suit even was. Karen was being unhelpful as usual but Peter didn’t really blame her…at least not completely. 

JARVIS, took a moment to reply as the address was very promising. He wasn’t surprised that the young one had called his creator as such, their bond was developing daily.

“Yes, Sir is in the kitchen getting coffee,” he replied promptly, not wanting to keep Peter waiting. 

Peter nodded, taking a moment to give himself a much needed squeeze before he sprinted out the elevator. To into his pursuit he didn’t see that the common floor was filled with the rest of the Avengers. There was no hesitation as he rushed through the doorway. He blurted out his words, without thought.

“Dad I need help,” was the first thing Peter said when walked into the kitchen.

“What’s wrong?” Tony said inwardly preening at the name, but only arching an eyebrow in response. He carefully set down his coffee mug and started making his way to Peter.

“I got blasted by an EMP, and it knocked out all power to the suit,” Peter replied quickly, marching in place. He was nearing the end of his self control for keeping his dignity.

“Yeah I hate it when that happens,” Tony replied sympathetically, before his sharp eyes realized something. “Do you need to pee?” He asked carefully.

“Yes, really bad, the suit won’t let me out, and it won’t open like you showed me. And Karen is unhelpful,” Peter replied with an urgent tone. His hands clenched at his sides so he could refrain from holding himself like he so desperately wanted too.

“Shit, okay that just took this from a zero to 10,” Tony said with a grimace, before patting his pockets. 

He sighed before glancing at the child, he couldn’t really see his face because of the mask, but he knew that either way Peter wouldn’t like what he had to say.

“Is there a code? What is it? Why do you look like that?” Peter asked warily.

“I don’t have my pocket tools on me, give me 5 minutes;” Tony pleaded already making his way out of the kitchen.

“No, I can’t,” Peter whined out. “Jarvis said my bladder capacity was at 90%, I can’t wait five minutes,” he told the man desperately. 

Tony winced at that, before shaking his head. “Okay two minutes Pete, I’ll be right back,” Tony said before he ran out of the kitchen. He knew that if Peter didn’t make it, he would be upset. And he didn’t want to deal with a teen that was brooding. 

“Dad!” Peter called out before wincing, and quickly crossing his legs tightly. 

He whimpered and bent at the waist. He closed his eyes tight, willing his body to just wait a few more minutes. Due to his plight his sense were a little preoccupied and he didn’t notice when he was no longer alone.

Clint walked into the kitchen and took In the scene before carefully walking back out into the common room. He had gone into the kitchen because he had heard the name dad and the father in him went to investigate. 

He had been caught of guard when he saw Spider-Man. But thinking back he knew that dance, he had seen it numerous times with his children. The voice also alerted him to the fact that the so called Spider-Man was young, really young. He just didn’t know who he was calling dad. But he had a strong hunch.

“What wrong?” Natasha said immediately as she got a look at her partners face.

“Spider-Man is in the kitchen,” he said slowly, a look of disbelief on his face. There was no way that the vigilant was a kid, there was no way.

“The guy we fought? Bucky asked carefully, already starting to stand. He wondered if this was bad or not, but he didn’t actually feel threatened.

“Yeah, I think he’s a kid though,” Clint answered out.

“What’s he doing here?” Steve asked in confusion as he too stood up. He turned around to see Tony running out of the elevator and towards the kitchen.

Tony blew out a breath when he made it back to the kitchen, breaching a sigh of relief when he saw that Peter was still desperate. It meant that he hadn’t peed, yet.

“Pete come on, let’s do this in the bathroom,” he decided. 

He knew that the moment the suit was off the kid was only going to have maybe a few seconds before his bladder decided for him. And he wanted him to have fighting chance. It would end in disaster if they were till in the kitchen, that’s why he needed to get the child to move. 

“I can’t move,” Peter whimpered out. 

“Hold yourself,” Tony said knowingly.

“That’s embarrassing,” Peter said softly.

“More embarrassing then pissing yourself?” Tony asked dryly. “Come on kid, I want to get you to the toilet,” he told him.

Peter conceded that Tony did have a point, and even though the man couldn’t see his face he blushed as he grabbed him crotch and gave it a much needed squeeze. He didn’t want to admit it, but he did feel like he could move and make it to the bathroom now.

Tony put his arm around the kid’s shoulder and slowly started to lead him out of the kitchen. They’re progress was thwarted however he saw the door blocked by the rest of the team. 

“I don’t care what your questions are, it can’t wait until after I get my kid to the toilet,” Tony stated before they could say anything.

“Noted,” Clint said quickly before the Captain could say something stupid. 

“Dad, what happens if I pee in the suit? Will I ruin it?” Peter asked worriedly as the hobbled past the Avengers. He couldn’t even be properly excited About seeing the hero’s.

Tony didn’t answer right away because he had neglected to include a filtration suit when he made It. Which was stupid as he himself had one, and he was an adult. It should have been a given because Peter was a child. 

“Yeah you’ll ruin it, but that’s okay I needed to upgrade anyway,”he told him gently.

Peter groaned piteously, willing his body to just hold on, as he hobbled past the Avengers. 

“So when exactly did Tony get a kid?”Steve asked slowly as they watched the pair disappear down the hallway. He turned to look at Natasha questioningly, as he felt she would know.

“Don’t look at me, he covered his tracks well. When I was spying for him, he made no notion that he even had a pet,” she stated defensively.

“Don’t bother asking him about it, he will deny deny deny,” Bruce said from where he had remained on his chair. 

“Of course he would, he’s gotta protect his kid,” Clint pointed out. He would and had done the same thing.

In the hallway, though Tony was curious to see what the rest of the team was saying, he knew he would have ample time to look over the footage, after he got Pete sorted. He shuffled him into the bathroom and shut the door before pulling out his tools. 

For his own suit, he had a button that would work even if an EMP blasted him, but Peter’s strangely did not. It was a mistake, he was going to rectify as soon as possible. 

He moved to stand behind Peter, his screw driver already pulling up the tiny screws. He grimaced when The child moved again and outright sighed when he wiggled.

“Pete you’re going to have to be still,” Tony told him seriously.

Peter whimpered out as that seemed like a momentous task for him at the moment. He pointedly crosses his legs, his bladder feeling like a balloon about to pop.

“I’m gonna pee,”he cried out tearfully.

“Yes you are,” Tony agree before pushing the button, watching in relief as the suit started to easily fall off the child’s body.

“Off, off off!” Peter yelled out frantically, helping peel the suit off his body. He gulped audibly before he hurried over to the toilet, the suit hanging round his hips as he tried to get his trembling hand to cooperate.

Tony was watching thankfully and hurried to undo the boy’s pants for him, breathing a loud sigh of relief with Peter as the boy was finally free. 

“Oh my god, that was close,” Peter said breathlessly as he peed a thunderous stream into the toilet below him.

“I’ll say,” Tony said stepping back towards the door to give the boy some privacy. “I’m going to go talk to the Avengers, I know you don’t want your identity revealed so I won’t tell them,” he told him easily.

“Thanks Mr. Stark,” Peter replied softly.

“Oh I’m Mr. Stark now, what happened to dad?” He teased playfully.

Peter blushed, before he gave a shrug like he didn’t care. He just didn’t know if it was okay. He had called him that in his moment of panic and need. But it honestly seemed like Tony didn’t even care. Which was great as he had loved calling him dad. 

“I’m just messing with you kid,” Tony said with grin before he left the bathroom, locking it before he did so. 

No need for someone to walk in on the kid, accidentally or on purpose. He strode out of the room, pocketing his tools with ease. He was unsurprised to find the rest of the Avengers looking expectantly at him.

He casually leaned against the doorframe and arched an eyebrow. It wasn’t any of their business, so he wasn’t going to be for coming with any information.

“So how old is he?”Clint finally asked when Steve and Tony continued to stare at each other.

“He’s fifteen,” Tony replied with a shrug.

“I dropped the tunnel on him! I could have killed him!” Steve blurted out in a panic as he turned to look at Bucky with a distressed look on face.

“Yeah, don’t do that again,” Tony said dryly.

“Where does he live?” Natasha asked.

“Classified,” Tony replied with a shrug.

“Can we see him?” Steve asked curiously.

“That’s his choice, he wants to keep his identity a secret,” Tony told him truthfully.

“Does Pepper know?” Natasha asked, ever the spy.

“If I said no, would you go and tell her?” Tony asked sarcastically.

“Probably,” Natasha said honestly.

“She knows and she adores him,” Tony said not at all surprised at her answer.

“Sir, young Sir has informed me that he will be heading back, he does not wish to meet the Avengers at this time,” JARVIS suddenly said.

“Did he say why?” Tony asked, a little bit surprised actually.

“He said he wouldn’t be able to stop himself from punching Captain America in the face,” JARVIS answered.

“Damn, I told you, he hates me,” Steve moaned. “I didn’t know he was a kid,” he was repeated truthfully.

“What was his reason for that JARVIS?” Tony asked ignoring Steve’s dramatics.

“Tony it’s obvious, I just told you why,” Steve said with grimace, wondering if he could make it up to the child.

“Because of how the esteemed Captain and his partner treated you in Siberia,” JARVIS intoned dater a moment.

“Bingo,” Tony said, watching how both Bucky and Steve stilled. “That’s fine Jarvis, I’m not ready for him to be around them yet either. They might try to turn my own child against me,” Tony stated bitterly.

“We would never do that Tony, I thought we were okay?” Steve asked, his face taking on a hurt one. 

“Are we? You never even apologized for what you did to me. You’re here because it’s In the best interest of everyone involved but me. Don’t mistake that for forgiveness Rogers,” Tony said before he turned and headed towards the elevator.

“Well shit,” Bucky replied quietly.

“Couldn’t agree more Sergeant,” JARVIS said softly.


End file.
